A Good Start to a New Year
by Madison Ichiru
Summary: It's New Year's Day, Japanese style, and Gohan has invited Videl to come spend the day with his family! The only thing is though, there's a good amount of chemistry between the two.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Cardcaptor Sakura. Both were inspirations for this fic.

This story takes place after the Buu-saga, but for some reason Goku isn't around. I guess he could be off training Uub or something. This fic also involves the Japanese tradition of New Years, which I actually don't know very much about, so sorry if I got it completely wrong. I just wanted to emphasize the idea of celebrating New Years, as in having dinner and dressing up for it. Which are common Japanese customs. This is the first fic I've written in a while, so I really hope you guys enjoy.

"Oh come on Videl, come out already!", a familiar short-haired blonde ordered to an occupied closet door.

"No! I mean, honestly Erasa, what the fu-", a voice from behind the closet door said before being cut off by Erasa.

"Come out!", Erasa said fuming before finally taking the initiative of opening the door revealing Videl inside.

"What the hell Erasa?!", Videl said red-faced. She was wearing a long traditional hunter green and light green layered kimono with glistening off-white accents.

Erasa smiled, "Oh my god you look great Videl! This one is perfect, I knew it was the one for you!!"

Videl sighed. "Well all right. It does look better than all of the others I suppose. Sigh, let's go."

Erasa nodded, still with starts in her eyes. This in turn caused Videl to sweat-drop.

With one last thought, "I better get a damn good fortune.", Videl and Erasa left to continue their New Years Day events.

In the 439 mountain area, a certain family was celebrating New Year Day as well. Actually, they were the only family in the 439 mountain area, but still celebrating nonetheless.

Gohan sighed. He was currently in his bathroom, looking in the mirror, messing with his tie. No matter how much he messed with it, it just wouldn't stay straight. "Oh come on, this is my favorite one.", he said to himself, struggling to make the perfect knot. But alas, to no avail, it just wouldn't straighten. He conceded the defeat.

Sulking out of the bathroom, he passed by his younger brother, Goten. Who was also dressed up in a suit for the day.

"Gohan? Why do you look sad?", Goten asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at his older brother.

Gohan chuckled, "Well my tie won't stay straight, no matter what I do to it. It's just annoying that's all.", he said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh. Well, why does that matter? It's just a tie. Don't you have any other ties?", the younger one asked innocently.

"Well, I do, but I guess this one is my favorite. New Years Day is one of my favorite holidays after all. Plus I guess I like the color of this one."

"Yeah.", Goten said in reply observing the teenager's tie, "It is a nice green color."

Gohan laughed. "Yes, yes it is. Let's go see if we can help mom with the cooking today.", he said gesturing his brother to the kitchen.

Goten nearly jumped in excitement, "Cooking? You mean food? Okay!"

It was now noon in Satan City. The streets were full of people dressed up, taking pictures, and celebrating the New Year. Videl and Erasa were a part of this, and they were taking their annual walk to the shrine to select fortunes.

Having received them, Videl and Erasa hurriedly opened the envelopes and read their fortunes.

Erasa squealed, "A year full of prosperity and creativity! All right! Videl what did you get?", she looked over at her friend eagerly.

Videl looked skeptical, "in this year, you will become closer to someone than you've ever been closer to anyone before."

An uncomfortable silence lingered between the two.

"Maybe it means you'll get a boyfriend Videl!", Erasa chirped, only to meet a menacing glare from her dark-haired friend.

"Are you crazy Erasa?! It's just a fortune. You're so gullable for these things."

Erasa shook her head at her friend, "Or maybe you're just not open to the idea Videl.", she said gleaming.

Videl sweat-dropped. "Yeah..Okay. Well it's almost noon, don't you have to meet up with your family?"

Erasa looked solemn, "Yeah I do. What are you going to do for the rest of New Years? I can't believe your dad couldn't make it."

"Oh, it'll be okay. Gohan invited me to come spend the day with his family, so I think I will. I'm going to go home and change first though.", she said looking relieved.

Erasa gasped, "Oh no you can't! You look amazing! And plus, I bet his family are all dressed up too Videl! They're probably really totally traditional and you coming in normal wear would insult them! Besides, I bet Gohan would really think you look cute.", she finished with a very-hinting wink.

Rolling her eyes, Videl sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine I won't change, but I really doubt Gohan is going to even notice."

Erasa giggled as she turned away to leave, "You say that Videl, but you never know. Happy new year!"

Videl sweat-dropped at her friend once more as she watched her leave, "Happy new year to you too." She then shook her head before pulling out her jet-copter capsule and releasing it. "If I have to wear this, that means I'll have to fly this way. It's way too thick and delicate to fly in myself. This better be worth it.", she said to herself, her cheeks slightly reddening at the thought of even the slightest positive reaction from a certain boy about her attire.

It was the last day of school before winter break that Gohan had invited her to come spend New Year's day with him and his family. The bell had just rung, releasing the very eager students and teachers from the tedious schedule of school and out for holiday.

Videl and Gohan were the only ones left behind, still putting their books up into their bags.

Gohan looked over at Videl, and swallowed absent mindedly before getting her attention, "Hey Videl.. Is there any way I could see you during the break?" He felt his heart's pace accelerate at his question, greatly anticipating the answer.

Videl stopped, she was facing away from him, and immediately felt her cheeks heat up. This was now a common accepted reaction she had to him though, that had gradually evolved the past few months. And on the inside, her heart was going faster as well, and it felt like it was swelling like a balloon due to happiness from him asking this. "Well I don't have any major plans or anything. Especially since my dad's going out of town New Year's week."

Gohan's eyes widened having heard this. "Really? Who are you to spend New Year's Day with? You can't spend it alone." He said clearly concerned.

She blushed and her balloon of a heart had swelled to another magnitude of size, "Well, on New Year's day I'm sure I'll go to the New Years greeting with Erasa like we do every year in the morning. But after that I probably won't be doing anything."

Gohan then smiled at her, "Well you're welcome to come over to my house. We'll have a ton of food and my family would love to see you." He then scratched the back of his head, his cheeks with a colored tint to them, as he realized how forward he was being.

Videl turned around, now facing him, and looking up at him innocently, "Um well..I'll think about it. I promise."

Gohan then nervously smiled, "Okay then. Just stop by.", he then grabbed his books and began leaving the room.

Videl did the same, and followed Gohan out of the building a few feet behind him. She was attempting to recover from this event, only step out of the door and see Gohan waiting for her.

"You know, just saying. If you don't come, happy new year Videl.", he finished smiling, before taking off.

Videl just stood there, incapable of moving, her heart ready to burst.

"Food food food food, good food good food, I get to eat lots of it today! Happy happy new year!", Goten chimed to his own improvised tune. He somehow managed to keep his nice clothes looking well, nice, the whole day today. He was currently in the living room walking in circles in excitement to the New Years feast. "Hey brother! Hey brother!"

Gohan who was currently on the couch looked at him, "Yeah Goten?"

"Why is Mom taking so long today?"

The teenage demi-sayian sweat-dropped, "Goten you ask this every year."

The seven-year-old was shocked, "I do?! I don't remember.", he finished looking confounded.

Gohan laughed, "Yes you do, and it's because it's New Years Goten. Mom just wants to cook really well today, just like on New Year's you dress really well. It's a way to celebrate and hope for a good year."

There was a moment of silence as Goten pondered over this. "Okay. That makes sense Gohan. Do you think this year will be good?"

"Well Goten..", Gohan began only to be cut off by a knock at the door.

Outside the door Videl stood nervously. Dusting herself off, she took a deep breath, trying to lower her heart rate. It was amazing that this girl could fight major crime bosses without any hesitation, but knocking on the door of the Son household seemed like one of the most nerve-wracking things to do. All sorts of thoughts she'd normally find trivial flooded through her mind, only to be extracted once the door opened.

Revealing a rather tall teenage-boy who only had a second to look at her before almost being pummeled to the ground by his younger brother.

"Who is it? Who is it?!", Goten said, very excitedly pushing his brother forward to get outside. "Videl, Videl!!", he said jumping up and down excitedly at seeing her. He hurried up to her and hugged her. "Wow Videl you look really pretty! Have you come to eat with us and play? Oh oh, happy new year!",

Videl took a second to let all of this in and hugged the little dark-haired boy back, "Happy new year to you too and thank you. You look nice too.", she smiled before looking at Gohan. "And so do you Gohan, happy New Year."

Gohan stood silently, as he was red in the face. "Happy new year to you too.", he managed to say, as he all he could see was Videl and how good she looked. Plus not to mention he didn't actually think she was going to come, due to her reaction to his invitation. "You look nice too, uh and really cute and uh overall just well…good. Heh heh.", he said before scratching the back of his head and looking in a different direction, attempting to cover up how uncomfortable he felt.

Unknown to him though, Videl was also doing the same. Since her heart was beginning to become a balloon again. However, the behavior of the two was noticed by the younger one, who stood in-between them thinking this was all very silly.

"You do look really good Videl!", Goten chirped. "Is it because you're celebrating the New Year?"

Videl, still trying to pretend as if she was in the right mindset, although she clearly wasn't , red-faced and all, just nodded.

"Yeah, it must've took you a long time to put on all of these.", Goten said admiring all of the layers of silk. "Are you hot, is that why you're so red?", he asked with his head to the side.

Even though she thought at this point it was impossible, she got even more red-faced, "Y-yes I suppose I am feeling a bit hot.", she glanced at Gohan who at the same time attempted to look at her as well, resulting in the two violently twitching and becoming even more embarrassed.

"Oh well maybe you should come in. You could drink some water or wash your face in our bathroom. Speaking of the bathroom, Gohan was in there all morning attempting to make his tie straight. I hate ties and since they're really tight and it feels like my neck is no longer free, but Gohan kept making his tighter and tighter. It's still not straight now though if you can't tell.", Goten trailed on and on, innocently giggling. He eventually became distracted by something else, due to his seven-year old attention span, and went back into the house.

Videl and Gohan still stood there, their thoughts about the other. Nervously Videl finally spoke, "Uhh Gohan?"

Gohan tensed as he looked at her, "Yes Videl?"

"Could you let me in?"

Gohan then mentally cursed himself, "Yes of course, come in."

Videl had barely stepped through the doorway when, Chichi peered out of the kitchen, "Oh Videl!! You look so cute! Happy new year!", she said cheerfully.

Hearing herself be called cute once more, she blushed slightly before bashfully replying, "Happy new year to you too Chichi."

"Please, come in and get comfortable, I'll be done with dinner soon enough."

Gohan then silently gestured her to follow him into the living room, where he sat down on the couch. She sat at the other end. Both of them staring at the coffee table in front of them.

"Would you like anything to drink?", Gohan asked, still staring at the coffee table.

Videl turned her gaze from the table and to him for a second, blushing, "No thank you. Uhh….", she paused as she looked away. "What have you guys been up to today?"

Gohan then turned to her feeling a little bit more comfortable, "Nothing really, besides helping mom with the cooking."

Videl nodded, imagining it to be quite a bit. "Yeah, I suppose she's going to do a really good job today, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is. Um…. What about you? Didn't you go to the new year's greeting at the shrine?", he asked still looking at her.

She finally looked back, "Yeah I did. With Erasa. It's a tradition I guess we started as little kids. We get dressed up at my house, then walk to the shrine, and get our fortunes for the New Year."

Gohan nodded in response. "What was your fortune?"

Videl blushed. Really blushed. Before placing a hand into her kimono's many layers and pulling out her fortune. "It's really stupid. You can read it.", she said, looking back at the coffee table, her face really red, as her arm was extended the fortune in hand.

Gohan looked curious, as he took it from her. He read it, and blushed a little, completely understanding what it could've possibly meant. "Oh. I'm sure Erasa had a ball with this.", he said lightheartedly smiling.

Videl chuckled and looked up from the coffee table, at him again. "Yeah she did. Um Gohan?", she inquired, her blue eyes gleaming at his.

"Y-yes Videl?", he said. Squeaked rather, her demeanor having surprised her.

"Not that it bothers me or anything, it's just that I know it bothers you..", she said scooting closer to him.

He felt his heart quicken its pace in his chest. Then came the all-too-familiar feeling of heat rising in his cheeks.

She continued to approach him, "but I think I can fix your tie.", she said, before finally being close enough.

Barely capable of responding, Gohan simply nodded.

Blushing madly, Videl placed her hands on his tie, slowly untying the knot, gently re-adjusting it. It seemed like it was taking a much longer time than usual, to both of them. When she finished, having avoided looking at his face, she finally did, and smiled. He smiled back, and slowly got up, and headed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom mirror, a boy looked at his reflection. What he saw was that he was very red-faced, and that his tie was now straight. All he could think about however was how close Videl had been to him, and even though they hadn't really touched, it was like the space between them alone had changed, and there was some sort of pull between them. He then attempted to shake this feeling off, and headed back into the living room.

And there she was, sitting perfectly poised on the couch, once again staring at the coffee table. A slight pink stain on her cheeks. He came back, sitting next to her, a little bit closer this time, and smiled at her.

"Thanks Videl, it looks a lot better.", he said endearingly.

On the inside, Videl's heart felt as though it had melted. Her mind was racing about, attempting to process this praise she had received from him. "No problem Gohan.", she said before facing him smiling.

The two teenagers continued to sit there in silence, allowing the awkward chemistry between them to continue. The weird pull between them was still there and wasn't going to subside anytime soon. That was until a certain child came into the room.

"Hey Gohan, hey Videl! Look at this picture Mom took of you two just now! Oh and dinner is finally ready!!", he said excitedly

The two blinked, "picture?!", before Gohan snatched his mother's digital camera from the boy's hand.

And there it was. A picture, zoomed in of course, of Videl fixing Gohan's tie. The two very flushed, and very close to each other. Overall it was quite an adorable photo. However to the two in the photo, this was not the case.

Gohan immediately felt humiliated, completely humiliated. Videl did as well and once again, the two of them became red in the face.

"I'm going to delete this.", Gohan said, secretly not wanting to, but knowing for Videl's sake that he should.

"No don't Gohan.", Videl said to his surprise. And her own. While yes, it was very embarrassing, she somehow liked it. "I mean—your mom did go through the trouble right.", she said, attempting to laugh it off.

Gohan blinked, "Yeah… Yeah I suppose you're right…Heh", he said as he also joined in at laughing this situation off.

Goten just stood there, if anything astounded at the two. He had been waiting, painfully waiting, this whole day for dinner. The grand New Year's feast his mom had spent all day preparing. And neither of the two teens cared. "You guys are so weird.. I hope I'm not like this once I'm big.", he concluded, before leaving the two crushing teens to go eat.

Overall, it appeared to be a very good start to an interesting year.


End file.
